Livin' the Dream
Livin' the Dream is the twelfth episode of E-10: Horizons. Synopsis Ethan lives off what seems to be the perfect day, but things aren't as perfect as they seem to be once he figures out what's really going on. Plot scene slowly panned towards the right as gray colors filled the room. The setting took place inside a bedroom with clothes scattered everywhere. A desk was sitting right next to the bed, and games, a laptop, and a charging smartphone were resting on top of it. A masculine figure was sleeping under the covers and began to wake up slowly. It was revealed to be Ethan as he rubbed his eyes and thought to himself. Ethan (Thoughts): Man, why does this setting feel so familiar? yawned and turned over to his phone to check the time revealing to be 7:30 am. Ethan was surprised. Ethan: Huh? I woke up on time… Weird. stepped out of his bed and changed his shirt. Ethan went over to the bathroom and he started getting ready. Ethan walked into the kitchen with his jeans on and started to search for food in the cabinet. Ethan: Come on, I know it’s in here somewhere… had finally grabbed out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. He shook the box and heard there was still some cereal left inside. Ethan: Yes! finished pouring the milk into the cereal bowl and devoured the bowl of cereal until it was completely gone. The scene cut to Ethan stepping outside and checking the time. It was only 8:15 A.M. Ethan: Huh, there’s still time. I guess I could take this baby out for a drive. walked over to his garage, revealing he had a black car with green stripes. He grabbed his lantern, which contained his car keys, and unlocked the car. Ethan stepped into the car, drove out of the driveway, and took off. The scene shifted to Ethan arriving at the parking lot, where he managed to find a perfect parking spot. Ethan: Nice! stepped out and walked down the sidewalk to where he met with the others, hanging out by the tables near the fountain. Ethan: ‘Sup guys. Alice: Hey! Terence: Yo. Hannibal: Wazzup, Ethan! Nikki: Holy crap, he’s on time. It’s the end of the world, isn’t it? Ethan: Haha, very funny. To be honest, even I’m surprised. And I have a feeling it’s going to be a pretty good day. explosion came from nearby. The group turned to it, and it was revealed to be a trio of villains stepping out of the smoke cloud. One was blue and had forks, knives, and spoons sticking out of him, another was a heavier man dressed in chef attire with a fanny pack, and the third was a man dressed in proper attire while carrying a cart by him and a menu in his hands. Silverwhere: Why hello again, E-10! It is us, the Restaurant Crew, back to plague your city with our dastardly deeds. Try and stop us… If you dare! Ethan: Yeah, okay. began turning the dial. Alice: Wait, who are these guys?! Ethan: Oh, they’re just a bunch of wannabe villains with a restaurant getup. I fought them a couple times before I went here, this won’t take long. raised out his arm, with a green light flashing from the hourglass symbol. Ethan: It’s Action Time! OP: Silverwhere: So, I expect you are wondering what our new master plan is?! Ethan: No. Not really… kept messing with the dial as he spoke. Silverwhere: Ugh! Focus! launched a fork thrown in Ethan’s position, who swiftly dodged it. Silverwhere now had Ethan’s fullest attention. Silverwhere: We are currently working on stealing all the pens in this city, in order to create our finest weapon yet! We shall drain the ink from those pens, and dump it all over the city! The people shall face an inky grave by our hands! Terence: Do they realize that pens have very little ink? Alice: Or that this plan has nothing to do with restaurants? Ethan: Yawns Your plan sounds so boring... My watch, on the other hand, is about to make things entertaining! popped up the dial and slammed down. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s hands caught on fire. Red coal began forming around Ethan’s arms, and which cracked soon afterwards. As the coal surrounded Ethan’s head, his eyes caught on fire, and it spread across his face. He floated backwards and finished transforming into Heatblast. He raised his arms out and struck a pose as the background clearing behind him. Silverwhere: I see someone’s getting too hot to handle. Restaurant Crew! Attack! Waiter gave Heatblast a menu. The Waiter: What shall it be today? read the menu. Heatblast: …Fun Grenades? The Waiter: Fun Grenades it is! Waiter took a grenade out of his cart and threw it at Heatblast. It landed near his feet and exploded into confetti, not doing any harm but knocking him back to Calamity Chef’s feet. Calamity Chef: An apple a day keeps the doctor away! Because you’ll be dead. Because this apple’s poisoned. Chef took an apple out of his fanny pack and dropped it on Heatblast’s head. The apple bounced off harmlessly. Silverwhere threw large forks at Heatblast. Silverwhere: Fork! Fork! Fork! forks flew at Heatblast, and Heatblast blocked, but he soon realized they harmlessly bounced off him. Heatblast: Do you have to shout the name of the utensils you’re throwing at me? Silverwhere: Yes! Fork-Fork-Fork-Fork-FORK-FORK! annoyed, unleashed a flamethrower and the forks were blown to the ground. Silverwhere’s hand caught on fire and Heatblast threw a fireball at each of the Restaurant Crew, knocking them down. Silverwhere: Blast! Defeated again… three Restaurant Crew members collapse to the ground completely. Heatblast: You know what they say, if you can’t stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. finger. song ended. Moments later, the Restaurant Crew was being arrested by the police. The police cars drove off as Heatblast tapped the hourglass symbol and changed back into Ethan. Ethan: Well that’s taken care of, let’s get to class before anymore familiar faces show up. Last thing I wanna deal with is another Gary Stew. walked out of the scene, and it shifted to Ethan sitting down, waiting for class to start. He turned over to see Professor Meechum arriving in the classroom, dressed in a flamingo costume, wearing roller skates. Professor Meechum rolled around the classroom as he spoke. Professor Meechum: Hey, everybody!!! Student: Professor Meechum?! Student 2: What is he doing here?! Ethan: Why am I not surprised? Professor Meechum: So it turns out your teacher had to do something today, I don’t know what that is, so I will be your substitute teacher! Meechum rolled passed Ethan and his papers went flying. Ethan: Well, that’s something... Professor Meechum: So, instead of the surprise test, why don’t I let you all of class early? I don’t have any of the material with me today and I’d like to spend some time with “the girls” if you know what I mean? sat his laptop down on the desk with a MLP sticker sticked to it. The students chattered excitedly. Ethan: Really? Professor Meechum: Sure, why not! It is a Monday after all, and the best way to start your Mondays is to refresh your minds, not scramble them with all that nonsense! Go, Go! rushed out of the classroom in a hurry, and the scene transitioned outside as Ethan met up with his friends outside. Ethan: Hey guys, class was cancelled today! Alice: Yeah, apparently there’s some big event happening at Horizons, that’s the main reason why all the classes were canceled. Ethan: Wait… But I actually had a class… Mopes Wait, what’s the event? Hannibal: Dude, don’t you remember? The Russo brothers are coming today! gave them a confused look. Terence: The guys who directed some of the Captain America Movies and Infinity War! Nikki: Wait, really? Alice: Are you sure?! Hannibal: Mhm Ethan: But I thought everything was finished?! Hannibal: No, dude! They gotta do some final shots for Avengers: Endgame, and they’re doing it over here! Terence: There’s also this food truck coming. They say it’s the best in the country. Hannibal: And apparently there’s also going to be a motorcycle show later this afternoon! It’s gonna be lit! Ethan: Awesome!!! I can’t believe that’s happening! Nikki: Yeah, I can’t believe you didn’t know about that. The school news boards have been all about it the last two weeks. Alice: We should definitely check it out! stomach grumbled. Ethan: But first, I’m kinda hungry, that breakfast I had didn’t quite fill me up as much... Anybody wanna grab a bite to eat? song shifted. scene shifted to Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki walking towards the cafeteria as they were chattering about the coming event. Ethan soon stepped inside and grabbed a bag of chips and soda. Ethan: There, that should fill me up until the food truck comes in. You guys want anything? My treat? was holding a bunch of food in his hand. The others eyed him. Terence dropped everything and grabbed just the one bottle of soda. Terence: I’ll just have this… went up to the register and dropped the items for them to scan. Ethan: Alright, there we are! counter lady took a look at what he dropped, then scanned with the register. She looked at the computer before she finished putting in the order and saw the customer number. She gasped and pressed a switch. Bullhorns from the side corners of the room flipped out and an alarm went off. Streamers exploded from the ceiling and they rained to the ground. Counter Lady: Congratulations, sir! You are our 1 millionth customer! Alice, Nikki: What?! Hannibal: Really?! Nikki: Holy shit! was looking down, with no expression on his face as a shadow covered his face. Alice: Ethan, are you okay? fist shook, and suddenly out of nowhere, in a colorful spinning background, Ethan had his hands on his face as he made the widest grin a human being can make. Ethan screamed from the top of his lungs. Ethan: OH MY GOD!!! background faded as the others laughed nervously and Terence facepalmed. Terence: Same old Ethan. Counter Lady: And for that, not only is this purchase free, but so is your next! If you want to purchase anything else, you better do it now! smirked and turned to Terence. Ethan: Terence, go ahead. eyes sparkled as tears shed through his eyes. In a spotlight, Terence bowed before him. Terence: You are a gift from God. I can’t thank you enough. rushed over and began to grab all the stuff he originally wanted. Hannibal and Nikki ran over to grab some as well. Hannibal: Hey, save some for me man! Terence: Hey, back off it’s mine! watched them go after the food, and Alice walked to Ethan. Alice: Wow, that was really generous of you. Ethan: around. Eh, I don’t really care. He’s the one who wanted all that stuff anyway. Might as well be nice and give him this opportunity while I still can. Alice: Well you did a wonderful thing. blushed for a moment and scratched the back of his head. Ethan: It was nothing… Nikki: from the distance HEY, HANNY! HELP ME OUT WITH THIS WILL YA? Hannibal: Hey, I got some of my own food to carry! sighed and scratched the back of his head as Alice giggled. Alice: So, Ethan, I was wondering, you never went back on our second chance “hangout?” Ethan: Oh, crap! I forgot about that… Wait, but are you still mad about the fight we had earlier? Alice: Oh, come on, Ethan. The past is the past! What do you say we do it tonight? Ethan: Tonight?! Sure! shouted from the distance. Nikki: Hey guys? You might wanna see this! Ethan: C’mon, let’s go check it out. nodded, and the two ran towards the doorway. Meanwhile, an irritated Hannibal was dragging Terence from the floor as he tried to hold onto his food. Hannibal: Come on… Terence: Sobbing NO, NOT MY FREE STUFF!!! was forced to dropped the food as Hannibal helped him up. Hannibal: You can be a pain sometimes! ran out to the hallway, and Terence turned back and raised his fist up. Terence: I WILL AVENGE YOU!!! turned around and followed along with the others. The song ended. Meanwhile, Ethan and the group stepped outside the building as they saw innocent bystanders running and screaming for their lives. Alice: What’s going on? Nikki: I don’t know, but whatever it is it can’t be good! person with a familiar voice shouted at them. ????: Oh you bet your ass it isn’t! Why? group turned to the voice and gasped. The voice was revealed to be Gi-Kwan’s, as he and the trio members of the Gifted stepped toward them on the sidewalk. Firearm: Because we are here! had energy pistols aimed at him, Waverider was ready to stomp. Ethan: Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me! ---- Alice: Gi-Kwan? Nikki: And the Gifted?! Hannibal: Man, I’ve been looking forward to get some payback on your ass! knuckles Ethan: Hold up, you guys are teaming up? Don’t you remember what happened the last time I kicked your asses? Gi-Kwan: Oh, we remember. You stopped my entire operation and moved my missile into the outskirts of space! Firearm: And you imprisoned our boss Ernesto Andromeda into some alien facility! And for that you’re going to pay! Ethan: Wait a minute, wasn’t Ernesto locked up in the same facility as Gi-Kwan? If that’s the case, how did he get out and not Ernesto? Process: That logic doesn’t apply here! stomped on the ground and everything shook below them. Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki each dropped to the ground. Ethan rubbed his head and stood back up. Ethan: Alright, if you feel like shaking the craters, then let’s see if you can shatter the diamonds! arm was covering his head. The core popped up and Ethan slammed down, as a green light blinded the screen. TRANSFORMATION: Crystals began forming around Ethan’s arm and they grew up towards his head. Ethan’s face changed as his eyes turned green and lit up. He spun over to his back and grew shards from out of his back. He stood up to the front and raised his arms up striking a pose. The background faded behind him. enraged, shot multiple energy bullets at Diamondhead. He raised his hands up and reflected the shots, and they blasted right back at her, sending her backwards. Gi-Kwan: Be careful, you fools! That form is dangerous! Diamondhead: What? It’s not like you’ve faced this form before! thought to himself for a moment. Wait a minute… Process: I got it! lifted Diamondhead in the air, and threw him backgrounds into the tables. Diamondhead had his shards stuck to the table. Diamondhead: Ugh… walked toward him. Diamondhead grew a giant back spike to rip the table off him. Diamondhead threw the table chunks at Process. Process levitated them and threw him out of the way. Diamondhead transformed his arms into spikes and fired multiple shards at him. Process redirected his attack and Diamondhead immediately created a shield with his arms to block it. He transformed his arms back to normal. Diamondhead: I can’t even touch him! How am I going to- had an idea. Diamondhead: Oh wait… pressed his arm against the ground, and a giant diamond shaped fist launched Process into the air. Process screamed and levitated himself to the ground and became unconscious due to the energy strain. Waverider stepped toward Diamondhead and shook the ground. Diamondhead: Whoa! jumped and lifted his arms in the air. Diamondhead: What’s the matter? Not much of a chatterbox today? created crystalized restraints to hold his legs and arms back. Waverider, furious, broke the restraints with full force. Diamondhead became surprised. Waverider ran over toward Diamondhead and threw a punch. It created a sonic boom and sent Diamondhead flying. He crashed into the fountain with parts of his surface cracked. Diamondhead: Ugh… looked at himself What!? Diamondhead can crack?! Aw, man, this guy is a lot tougher than when I faced him with Echo Echo! This day really took a turn… stepped towards him. Gi-Kwan: That’s right, Ethan! You really think I would come unprepared for you? I hired my new associates and crafted this sonic-equipped suit specifically to battle you. I must say, you fought well. But you couldn’t have won. This is your end. Diamondhead: NO! activated his sonic cannon and Waverider threw more compression blast punches which continued to crack Diamondhead’s surface. The others turned and saw Ethan getting damaged. Alice: Come on, Ethan! Nikki: You can do it! Terence: Don’t let these guys toss you around! Hannibal: Show them who’s boss! Diamondhead: Agh… they’re right… I can’t let them win… raised his arm toward the ground, and he created his shardmine attack. It sent Waverider flying back towards the other unconscious Gifted members. Gi-Kwan stopped blasting and stepped backwards, cowering in fear. Gi-Kwan: No, stop! stood up and grabbed Gi-Kwan. Diamondhead destroyed the sonic cannons with his diamond spikes. Gi-Kwan: You will not win! I was supposed to reign victorious! I had the advantage! There was no way I could lose! Diamondhead: Sorry, pal. But today’s just not your day. threw Gi-Kwan towards the Gifted, and the group of villains were defeated. A crowd formed around Diamondhead and everyone cheered for him. Hannibal, Terence and Nikki were applauding him, and Alice stood there with a smile. We zoom toward her face, and her facial reaction turned to worried, looking around. The song shifted. setting had changed, and Alice was running around, as if she were looking for something. Soon, she ran towards a more serious worried group, being Hannibal, and Nikki. Alice: Any luck? Hannibal: I got zip. Nikki: He could’ve taken him anywhere, he could be anywhere on the planet right now. Alice: Dang it, we shouldn’t have left him alone to fight that jerk… Nikki: Alice, what else was there to do? He was utterly humiliated, he fought with his best friend and when he saw there was trouble, he couldn't just stand there and face what he went through. He had to go and do something. Alice: I know, but to leave him all alone? He wasn't even in the right mindset! Ugh, I shouldn’t have said those things to him. Hannibal: It’ll be okay, Alice. Right now, the most important thing is finding Ethan. ran toward the group. Terence: Sorry guys, I got nothing. I had my friends search all over town for him. Nikki: He really took him that far? What kind of deranged super-villain does that?! Terence: Don’t worry, I also called some other help. They should arrive any minute. group of trucks arrived at the front of the campus. Lieutenant Steel stepped outside. Lieutenant Steel: Sorry to meet again on such circumstances. We haven’t found Ethan yet. We sent out a search party, but I haven’t heard anything from them. Alice: I just hope we’re not too late… zoom into Alice’s worried face, and it suddenly changed to a happy face, as we zoom out to everybody cheering on for Diamondhead. The song ended. Diamondhead had Gi-Kwan and the Gifted trapped in a diamond rope, as he stood on top of them. Diamondhead: Aw yeah! Diamondhead’s the man! crowd cheered louder. Gi-Kwan turned to Diamondhead. Gi-Kwan: Gloat all you want, but when I’m free again, I will destroy you! Diamondhead: Don’t say things you can’t back up. symbol started beeping and he transformed back into Ethan in a white light. Lieutenant Steel and the other SACT soldiers walked over to him. Lieutenant Steel: Nice work bringing those criminals back. Ethan: I’m just surprised they were even out in the first place. Why did they break Gi-Kwan out instead of Ernesto? Lieutenant Steel: Don’t worry about the details, I actually came to bring you this. Steel handed Ethan a golden badge with the engravings “SACT Commander.” Ethan: Is this…? Lieutenant Steel: Ethan, after all the hard work you’ve done this year, I’ve decided it’s time to promote to you a full time commander. Ethan: Wait, so I finally get a salary for what I do, and everything? Lieutenant Steel: You bet. Congratulations, Ethan. Terence, Hannibal and Nikki ran over surprised. Nikki: You got a badge? Terence: Nice! Hannibal: Great work! Alice: Good job, Ethan. everybody cheered for him, Ethan’s smile turned to a serious look when he took a closer look at everyone around him. Ethan: Wait a minute, why would there be such a crowd for one little promotion? I get that I beat up the bad guy and everything… Wait, no one’s even supposed to know I have powers. Lieutenant Steel would never let me change back or offer this promotion in front of a big crowd like this. Not to mention, Waverider usually the chatty type, so why didn’t even speak in our last fight? And Process didn’t even try to fall asleep… What’s going on here? light flashed at Ethan, and the setting changed to him floating in a tunnel. Voice: Come on, Ethan, over here! You need to see something! Ethan: What?! Voice: Hurry, we don’t have much time! Ethan: Alright… guess I’ve got no choice! ran over towards the light on the other side. He increased his speed and reached out his hand, and the screen turned white in front of him. The song ended. Soon, Ethan opened his eyes and noticed he was laying on some kind of bed with a light flashing on top of him. He turned over and saw a levitating Hex floating nearby him. The watch was glowing with a red aura, and suddenly stopped. Ethan, surprised, snuck out of the bed to get away from Hex. He finally stepped up and reached towards the door. Hex had opened one of his eyes and saw Ethan was heading towards it. Before Ethan could reach the door knob, a red energy shaped lock appeared on it. Ethan gasped and turned around to see Hex, with both eyes glowing red, turning toward him. Hex: You! How did you manage to awaken from my sleeping spell? Ethan: Oh yeah, like I would know! What’s going on here? Where are we? I thought I kicked your ass out of the school! Hex: You did, months ago. Do you not recollect our last encounter? gasped and started to remember everything. Ethan: Now, I remember… flashbacked to a tired looking Ethan, who was laying on his bed, was surprised to see the time to be 9:43am. He rushed over to get to his car, and moments later, hit a stop sign. Moments later, Ethan got a ticket. We then shift to Ethan running towards class, and as soon as he made it, he saw he forgot to change into his jeans. The class pointed and laughed at him as his backpack also exploded in front of him. We shift to Ethan standing at the table where the group usually hangs out at. Ethan and Alice were yelling at each other, with Hannibal, Terence and Nikki watching, surprised. We shift to Ethan walking over to his car, to find Hex floating in front of him. Ethan (Narrating): I started off having the worst day, I was late to class, and my watch wasn’t working. So, I tried to get to class and ran into that stop sign. And when I finally arrived, I got utterly humiliated by my entire class. Then, I got into a fight with Alice, and humiliated myself again in front of my friends. So when I rushed over to get home, you appeared and…. flashback ended. Oh no… Hex: That’s right, I kicked your ass. CONT: Ethan slammed down, and got Heatblast by mistake. Hex attacked Heatblast and used a water spell to hose him, putting out his flame. A fainted Heatblast laid on the ground as Alice and the others ran toward him to help. Hex then snapped his fingers and teleported off with Heatblast in a red flash. Alice looked worried. The flashback shifts to Hex laying Ethan’s unconscious body into a bed. Hex began performing his spell, and we zoomed over to reveal a dead body was laying by the floor. Hex (Narrating): I blew out your little candle and brought you here into my office, courtesy of my friend here. flashback ended. Hex: Oh no, wait… he’s dead! Well, I guess I get the place all to myself! made a cruel smile, as Ethan turned over to see the dead corpse. Ethan: AH! Hex: How does it feel to be the one defeated this time? Ethan: I don’t know, since I’m still standing here undefeated! What are you planning to do anyway? Ethan, he tapped Lieutenant Steel’s number on his phone. Hex: Oh, simple really. You have a powerful watch on your wrist that you don’t deserve, and I plan on taking it. Ethan: What? You want the watch? That’s a first. Hex: Yes, it has far more power than you can ever realize. With it I can unlock the secrets of the universe and use them to my full advantage. Not only would I be able to rule the world, but with both that watch and my magic, I will be invincible. No one would dare oppose me. Ethan: Except me, because It’s Action Time! raised up his arm, and slammed down on the watch. He transformed into Four Arms in a flash. Four Arms: FOUR ARMS! Each fists with your name on them! Arms rushed over and threw a few punches at Hex. With little time to react, Hex ducked under his punches and threw his own back. Four Arms reeled his fist back and unleashed a powerful right hook, but Hex nimbly evaded it. Four Arms hit the wall instead, putting a hole in it. Hex: You should’ve picked a better creature for this fight. You would’ve had a better chance to escape me, rather than… Four Arms: Groans Less talk-down, more smackdown! Arms raised his fist at Hex, and Hex’s eyes lit up a yellow color. Hex: Somnus! Arms stopped as he slowly grew drowsy. Four Arms: What did you… Arms slowly began to shut his eyes. Hex: Nighty-Night! And this time, I’ll give you a very unpleasant dream... Four Arms: No… I won’t let you… Ugh! Arms collapsed to the ground and fell into Hex’s trance. Everything went black. ---- Ethan: Ugh… what the? got up and saw he was outside Horizons. The sky was yellow and everything looked bland. Ethan: I’m back at Horizon? That’s weird. The place looks so dull though… Alice: That’s because you’re here. Ethan: Huh? turned over to see his friends and Lieutenant Steel walking toward him. Ethan: You mind filling me in what’s going on? Terence: What do you care? Not like any of it’s going to matter. Ethan: I mean… Nikki: I can’t believe someone like you would attend this school in the first place. You don’t belong here. Ethan: I mean, you know I’m trying to be an artist? Terence: With what talent? Not like you can actually draw anything original. Nikki: Especially with those proportion skills. laughed at him. Ethan: Guys... Hannibal: And why are you wearing that stupid-ass T shirt? You know that things’ been outdated since 2015. Ethan: I just thought it was cool. It’s not like you to question my fashion taste. What’s up with you? What, did you have a pebble in the back of your shoes or something? Alice: Oh quit with the references, Ethan. Not like anyone’s going to get it, anyway! We know, you used to watch all these amazing cartoon shows as a kid, and now you shove these weird nerdy anime references down everyone’s throats. Ethan: I mean… you guys have never minded before. Hell, you watch these shows all the time, Hannibal. Hannibal: Yeah, I watched them, and they sucked. Ethan: Look, you guys seem to be in some kind of weird mood, so I’m just gonna go off and do my own thing, okay? turned around and they stood in front of them again. Ethan: What?! Alice: You really think running away from your problems is going to fix everything? Hannibal: Seriously, what’s wrong with you, man? tried backing away, and turned around to see Nikki in his face. Nikki: You can’t draw anything, you can’t write anything, you can’t even make good material, why are you even here? Ethan: I just wanted to pursue my dreams… Terence: Oh, and what? You’ll get your happily ever after and it’ll all wrap up like it’s some Disney movie? Face it, Ethan. Your work sucks, and so do you. backed away again, and his body started to shake. Ethan turned around and Lieutenant Steel approached him. Lieutenant Steel: Not to mention you can’t even save a single soul with your powers. Ethan: That’s not true, I saved people, countless times! Lieutenant Steel: Yeah, from actions you caused. You caught that building on fire, you’ve put countless lives in danger every time you step outside, and you’ve let the SACT be infiltrated by terrorists and metahumans. What good are you for, if you can’t even do your job right? shoved Ethan, and he fell onto Alice, he turned around surprised. Alice: You don’t deserve that watch, Ethan. You don’t deserve us. Hannibal: You make me sick. Terence: Why are you even around? Nikki: Why do you even exist? Ethan: Guys, please… I… turned around to see his parents, with shadows covering their faces. Mother: I should’ve never put you into this world. You left, after everything we’ve done for you. Ethan: No, I just wanted to live my life… I.. turned around to see his dogs growling at him. Ethan, frightened, stepped back and noticed he was surrounded by everyone. Ethan started to break down the more they yelled at him. Ethan fell to the ground and curled himself into a ball. The scene span around as the background turned into black and red swirls. Hannibal: Seriously, why are you here? Mother: You’re worthless! Terence: You don't even have a purpose. Lieutenant Steel: You’re weak! Hannibal: You make me sick. Nikki: You shouldn’t even be alive! dogs were barking at him. Alice: Why did I even care about you? Lieutenant Steel: Piece of... Ethan: STOP!!!!! stopped and Ethan took deep breaths as tears flowed through his face. Everything had stopped spinning. Ethan: I’m just trying to do the best that I can… to make myself happy, to find the courage to keep going… to survive… to do what’s right… Alice: This is why you’re alone, Ethan. All you’re doing is living in a dream. Nikki: Like you’ll ever find the friends you’ve really wanted. Terence: All you ever do is bring people down. Hannibal: You haven’t even accomplished anything! Ethan: SO WHAT IF I HAVEN’T?! I’m still trying, I’m still fighting, I still haven’t…. Made it yet…. Nikki: What’s the point? Like anyone cares about you anyway? Ethan: Who cares about what other people think! Hannibal: You do. The second even someone criticizes your work, you let your anxiety take control of you and fall into despair. Ethan: That isn’t true! So what, I can’t take criticism well, I can still keep trying. Terence: You never listen. Ethan: I do! Lieutenant Steel: You never pay attention. Ethan: I have my issues! Alice: So, why do you still even try? Ethan: Because, no matter what someone says to me, I’ll still have to keep going! No matter what! I won’t let anyone bring me down anymore. I may not try my best, nor do I make myself the best that I can be, but so what? We’re human, we all make mistakes, we all have flaws, we’re not perfect! But that’s what keeps me going, the more mistakes I make, the more I get the chance to improve on myself! So I’ll keep going, I’ll keep moving, I’ll keep improving and be the best that I can be! So as long as I’m here… I’M NOT DONE YET!!! stood up and turned to the others with an angry look on his face. Ethan: Why are you guys even here? You said you didn’t care about me right? So go away! Prove your point! I’m not listening to anymore of your guys’ crap! I’m going to keep going, whether you like it or not! fist I’ll keep going, and show you all just how great I can be! I… widened his eyes and realized something. Ethan: Wait a minute… this is all a dream… You guys would never say those things to me... especially not out of the blue. You’re not real! There's no possible way you can be real. Why would any of you suddenly be at the same place at the same time?! It just doesn't make sense. up And those colors in the sky, they’re not normal colors… It's obvious! I’m in Hex’s dreamworld… started shifting into previous villains of Ethan’s past, and more showed up. The Circus Freaks, Zombozo, Ernesto Andromeda, the Gifted, the Restaurant Crew, Gi-Kwan, Computron, Tattooed Man, and other villains all appeared before him. There were also villains he didn’t recognise, including a robotic crab, a man in a black jumpsuit wearing a helmet with coral growths, a purple squirmy blob, and a human wearing a jumpsuit who had red hair. Ethan: You guys are just spells, distractions, designed to stop me from Hex’s real plans… I won’t let him remove the watch! If I’m going to make it out of here, I’m gonna have to fight my way out of here. Which means… a camera’s perspective, we saw Ethan turning the dial from his overhead. Ethan had selected AmpFibian. From a camera’s perspective, everything spun around Ethan as he raised up his arm, slammed down, and transformed into AmpFibian in a green light. AmpFibian: IT’S TIME TO AMP THINGS UP! launched an EMP blast and Gi-Kwan’s spirit went away. AmpFibian continued taking out more villains. Ernesto faded, then Zombozo, then Computron, and then the black jumpsuit figure. AmpFibian continued shooting electrical blasts, then he began to charge himself up and static electricity surrounded his entire body. The villains tried to tackle him to the ground but AmpFibian released a shockwave, throwing all the villains back. Meanwhile, outside the dream realm, Hex struggled to control Ethan. Hex: Agh! What is that boy doing in there? inside the dream realm, AmpFibian took deep breaths as the last villain faded into nothingness. The hourglass symbol started to beep, and Ethan timed out and changed back in a flash. From Ethan’s side, a light flashed right in front of him. Ethan then noticed he was in the same tunnel from before. Voice: Good job, Ethan. You managed to face your fears, all on your own. But before you can go, you need to see this. Ethan: Show me! light glowed brighter and Ethan was almost blinded from the light. The light began to fade and Ethan took a closer look and gasped as everything flashed in front of him. A robotic crab jumped toward Ethan, and tried to snap him with his claw. Ethan: AH! Hex soon summoned 10 golden spirits designed like creatures. The next scene they went out to attack the students, they screamed for their lives. Hex grabbed Ethan’s hourglass symbol as Ghoulseye, and he began screaming as it released static electricity. The scene changed to Nikki as her body was corrupted by yellow electricity, making her scream. Deep Voice: Omni… A glowing yellow figure grabbed the body of a dark blue haired female and stabbed her with an energy dagger. She fell off the rooftop and Ethan ran toward her. Ethan (vision): NO!!!! Deep Voice: Omni… Ernesto Andromeda was fighting Ethan on top of a large mountain. Ernesto’s eyes were glowing bright green. Ernesto (vision): This is where it ends! Warships had surrounded the entire planet, as they fired multiple lasers at every corner in the city. Deep Voice: -trix… Ethan ran over to hold the body of a dead figure who looked like Diamondhead’s species. A giant planet in the shape of a diamond explodes. Deep Voice: Omnitr- Ethan (voice): NO, STOP! A white energy being wrapped his large sharp fingers around Alice’s neck. The next scene merged to Hannibal breaking into tears. The next scene revealed to have electricity circuiting from Ethan’s entire body as his eyes light up. Ethan raised his body into a stance, he screamed out of the top of his lungs. Deep Voice: Omni-Omni-Omnitrix! Everything montaged to every moment that has happened prior to Ethan since he set foot on Horizons, where he first met Alice, then Terence, then Hannibal, Nikki, the SACT agents, Lieutenant Steel, and Ethan trying to save people from countless occasions. Meanwhile, the hourglass symbol had static shooting from out of the main symbol and a white light blinded the scene. outside the dream realm. Hex lost his concentration as his eyes turned green, revealing it was beyond his control. Hex: AGH! What is this?! started circuiting from the hourglass symbol. The same voice from Ethan’s dreams revealed to be coming from the watch. Watch: Failsafe activated. Hex: A FAILSAFE?! WHAT?! turned white, and the white light blinded the screen. Hex opened his eyes and saw himself floating in a black and green swirling background. Hex: What madness is this? turned over and saw Ethan floating in front of him. Hex: You! How did you do this? Ethan: I don’t know, but I’m not about to let you take control of me and my dreams anymore! watch continued to shoot electricity, Ethan activated the watch, and the core popped up. Ethan slammed down and transformed in a bright light. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan spun around as his legs began growing black skin, and his feet transformed into wheels. We zoom up to Ethan with his arms raised up as a helmet formed around his head. He spun to the front, and we zoomed out as his body finished transforming. A green light blinded the screen. began to strike Hex and he fell backwards. Hex tried firing a red energy beam at him, but XLR8 dodged the attack. Hex: Hold still! was hit again How are you hitting me so fast?! XLR8: Aw, what’s the matter? Are you sad that you’re losing? struck another attack. Hex: Once I get out of this cursive realm, I will see to it that I will take that stupid watch of yours and you will personally be destroyed! blasted another energy beam and XLR8 dodged the attack. XLR8 gave him a upperkick and it sent Hex back by a couple feet. XLR8: Sorry, but this watch isn’t going anywhere! Not as long as it’s on my wrist! prepared for another attack and Hex, who timed it just right, launched another energy beam. XLR8 gained speed and his arms surrounded itself with blue electricity. XLR8: Ooooh, energy boost, nice! launched his own electrical attack. Both XLR8 and Hex’s blasts collided. The two continued to shoot harder and XLR8 gained the momentum as he increased his speed and power and managed to hit Hex. Hex: NOOOOOO!!!! white energy burst blinded the screen, and everything faded to the real world. Ethan woke up and sat up and looked at himself. He saw an unconscious Hex was on the other side of the room, covered in smoke. Ethan: W-what? door came falling down as multiple SACT soldiers ran inside, with their weapons in the air. SACT Soldier: FREEZE! aimed their weapons at the unconscious Hex. Meanwhile, at the doorway, Alice, Hannibal, Nikki and Terence arrived to find Ethan was okay and rubbing his head. Ethan: Hey! Alice: Ethan! group ran over toward Ethan and gave him a hug. Hannibal: You had us worried about you. Nikki: Are you okay? Ethan: Eh, this kinda stuff is becoming the new normal for me now. Steel walked in the room and had his weapon held in the air. Lieutenant Steel: You’re under arrest for enslaving and attempting to steal Level 20 alien tech. slowly started to get up. Hex: I don’t think so… hands started to light up and he threw the other soldiers back with an energy blast. Hex turned toward Ethan as he was still laying on the bed, but prepared to hit the watch. Hex chuckled, and he created a portal from the ground below him. Hex slowly floated down toward it. Hex: You may sleep soundly tonight, but tomorrow is another day! And until our next encounter, don’t think you’ll be so lucky… Sweet dreams! went inside the portal and it vanished into thin air. The song ended. We shift outside to the group stepping outside, walking toward Hannibal’s car. Hannibal: Man, that Hex guy sure is freaky. Terence: I’ll say. Alice: Ethan, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. It was selfish of me to be so mad at you for such a little thing like that. It wasn’t like me, and I hope you can forgive me. Ethan: No, it’s fine. It’s just I’ve been a little moody lately, that’s all. And I probably would’ve handled it better if I wasn’t so angry over… that… Um, I guess it’s my turn to ask if we’re cool. Alice: Of course! Nikki: At least he finally learned something from all this. Ethan: Yeah, and I learned another thing too… Now, Hex is after… the watch. And since we didn’t defeat him, we’ll probably be seeing more of him, soon enough. Hannibal: Well, until that day comes. We’ll be right there to protect you. Nikki: Always. Terence: Mhm. Alice: You bet. Ethan: Those dreams though… it really messed me up. Alice: What happened? Ethan: It started off being the perfect day, and then it turned into my worst nightmare. Then, all I saw were you guys judging me, making fun of me, and making me feel like shit. were shocked. Ethan: I’ve been told all my life that anything I do wasn’t good enough, that I’m not trying my hardest, even though I am… the best way I can… I was afraid I was going to lose you guys too, because I wasn’t good enough… I… Ethan began to tear up, Alice put her hand on his shoulder. Alice: Ethan, we’re always going to be there for you. You know that. Hannibal: Yeah, man. Who else am I going to turn to, to watch anime and play video games with on Saturday nights? Nikki: Come on, Ethan, you’re a hero. You save lives everyday, doing what you do. Terence: No one can manage to do the things you do. Alice: And you’re a talented artist. Sure you’re not perfect, but neither are we. Ethan, you are a good artist and our friend, and you’re going to become something great some day. No matter what happens, we’re always going to be there for you. tears flooded down Ethan’s eyelids and he cried on Alice’s shoulder. Alice surprised, she eventually hugged him back to comfort him. Ethan: Thanks guys… it really means a lot. Ethan continued to cry, Hannibal and Terence looked away as they had felt awkward, while Nikki crossed her arms and made a small smile. Nikki: Come on, stop overreacting! stood back up and wiped his tears. Nikki: Instead, let’s all get victory smoothies! Hannibal: That sounds pretty good, Nick. Terence: Alright! Smoothies! Alice: Wooo! continued walking toward Hannibal’s car. Terence: Let’s go! Ethan: Yeah! scene shifted to Hex arriving back in his lair, taking deep breaths. Hex: I barely made it out of there alive… That watch is far more powerful than I’ve ever anticipated. No… that…. zoomed into Hex’s lips as he began to say… Hex: Omnitrix… zoom out to Hex bringing his spellbook in the air and magically turned the pages without lifting a finger. Hex: It appears I cannot simply remove the device from the boy’s wrist. It must be attached to him somehow. No matter. If I cannot steal the Omnitrix, I’ll just have to create one of my own. zoom into a spell from Hex’s book that had gold engravings showcasing 10 people standing in front of a magic circle. Hex laughed maniacally as everything faded to black. ED: Major Events *Hex reveals to be going after Ethan's watch. *Ethan's inner fears are officially revealed. *XLR8 learns a new power. *The name of the watch is revealed. *Ethan has visions from the future. *Hex's puts his next plan into action, revealing to be one of Ethan's visions. Continuity *This episode starts similarly to Day One, when Ethan wakes up for class, only this time being on time. *Ethan reveals that one of the first villains he's ever fought were The Restaurant Crew. *Gary Stewart is brought up, when Ethan says he doesn't want to deal with another annoying foe from his past. *Alice, in the dream, asks Ethan for their second date, referring back to their first one failing in Top of the Food Chain! *Hannibal is shown to hold a stronger grudge against Gi-Kwan after being imprisoned in Hannibal: The Choice He Makes. *Diamondhead also references to Hannibal: The Choice He Makes when the last alien Gi-Kwan faced was Echo Echo. *After seeing Ethan in action in Behind the Shelves, Hex's main goal has changed, revealing to be going after Ethan's watch. *Every villain from all the episodes released so far appear in Ethan's dream sequence. Including villains he has yet to face. *After the previous episodes events, Ethan is reminded how his friends would stay by his side. Characters *Ethan Wellington *Alice Lucinda *Terence Ramon *Hannibal Lincoln *Nikki Beecher *Lieutenant Steel *Professor Meechum *Ethan's parents (silhouettes, first appearance, dream) 'Villains' *Hex *The Restaurant Crew (first appearance, dream) **Silverwhere (first appearance, dream) **The Butler (first appearance, dream) **Calamity Chef (first appearance, dream) *Gi-Kwan (dream) *Ernesto Andromeda (dream) *The Gifted (dream) **Process (dream) **Firearm (dream) **Waverider (dream) *Robots of Dimension 12 (dream, cameo) *Zombozo (dream, cameo) *The Circus Freaks **Thumbskull (dream, cameo) **Frightwig (dream, cameo) **Acidbreath (dream, cameo) *Gary Stewart (dream, cameo) *Crab-Like Figure(first appearance, dream, cameo) *Black-Suit Figure (first appearance, dream, cameo) *Purple Blob Figure(first appearance, dream, cameo) *Red Haired Figure (first appearance, dream, cameo) Aliens Used *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Four Arms *AmpFibian *XLR8 Allusions *This events of this episode are similar to the original Ben 10's Perfect Day. **The main hero starts off with having the perfect day. **The main hero is reminded he ended up having the worst day. **The main hero is defeated and kidnapped by the villain of the episode. **The main hero is later trapped into a nightmare. ***However, Ethan woke up from his perfect dream and was then trapped into a nightmare instead of his dream taking a sudden shift. **The villain goes after Ethan's Omnitrix. **The main cast searches for the main hero to rescue him from the villain. ***However instead of putting themselves in Ethan's dream world, they go off to literally rescue him. *Ethan once again makes a reference to Joseph Joestar's "Oh my god!" *When Gi-Kwan and the Gifted arrive, they make a reference to All Might's "Why? Because I am here!" *Four Arms makes the same quote he did in "Omni-Tricked Part 4" when first transforming into him to face Vilgax. *Ethan quotes Black Clover's Astas "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Trivia *This is the first episode to have a sneak peek be released before the airing of the episode. *When writing this episode, EBOmnitrix was actually depressed at the time of writing this and decided to poor his heart out into making a more realistic nightmare. *XLR8's ability to shoot lightning was inspired by the DC Original Ben 10 comics. This was presented by User:ProjectCarthage and was added into the episode. *Kakapokid5 created The Restaurant Crew as part of his own original villains from when he was a kid. *The second function from the Omnitrix is used in this episode, being a fail-safe in case anybody would tamper and try to remove it. Category:Episodes Category:Coming Soon Category:TV-14